


Text Me

by Thebrahbecks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrahbecks/pseuds/Thebrahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick hasn’t texted Pete in 3 hours. 3 hours! It’s almost like he dropped off the face of the earth. Which Pete was not alright with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me

It was two in the morning, and Pete was staring at his hands. The sad part was him being awake at this time wasn’t even odd. It was the staring at his hands part. They were such a weird body part, needed for so many things yet people live without them everyday. This is apparently what Pete thinks of when he hasn’t slept in 42 hours.

Patrick hasn’t texted him in 3 hours. _3 hours!_ It’s almost like he dropped off the face of the earth. Which Pete was not alright with. Patrick was his best friend, but Pete has already planned up to the third night of their honeymoon. Which is a little creepy, yes, but it’s not like Patrick has to know.

He wouldn’t be able to know anyway because he is _Not. Answering. His. God. Damn. Phone._

Pete has gotten a response from Patrick every time he sends him a message, even when Pete is on one of his no sleep binges and messages him in the early morning. This is the first time Patrick hasn’t responded within five minutes and Pete is freaking out. The messages haven't even been read either, which means Patrick doesn’t even have his phone which must mean he is dead in a ditch somewhere and Pete is just lying on his bed.

By the time that thought was finished Pete wasn't lying on his bed anymore. He was up and trying to shove his shoes on as he rushed through the house.

***

By the time Pete got to Patrick house he had already come up with five plausible situations where Patrick was dead. One situation being that he was abducted by aliens and used as a host body because he was the prettiest in the area. That one might be the least likely but Pete wasn’t about the disregard it.

All the lights in the Stump’s house were off, which was normal because it was 2:30 in the morning, but Pete was on a mission and the time of night was not going to stop him.

Pete got out of his car and went to the side of the house he knew Patrick’s bedroom window was on. His room was dark as the rest of the house and the curtains were drawn so Pete couldn’t even attempt to see inside. He wouldn’t be able to see much anyways because Patrick’s room was on the second floor.

Pete took a few steps and grabbed a handful of the small stones that based the bushes, and took the few steps back to get a better angle of the window. It was really cheesy to be throwing pebbles at Patrick’s window in the middle of the night, but the Stump’s lock their doors at night and Pete felt a little weird about just walking into their house anyways. It took a few times before Pete got the angle right and the pebbles hit Patrick’s window with a _tink._

The relief Pete felt when he saw movement behind the curtains and Patrick leaning out of the newly opened window was entirely ridiculous because why would Patrick be anywhere else but his house in the middle of the night? Pete just might be really sleep deprived, or really paranoid that Patrick is getting hurt at any moment.

“Pete? What are you doing here, It’s like the middle of the night.” Patrick’s voice was hushed, but loud enough for Pete to hear him floors down.

“You weren’t answering your phone.” Pete says simply, seeing Patrick sigh and rub the bridge of his nose.

“I was asleep, Pete. As you should be.” Patrick sounded cranky, and Pete loved him.

“You know I don't sleep, wanna unlock the door and let me in? I’m freezing my ass off.”

“Go ‘round back.” Patrick said before closing the window back up and disappearing into the dark house.

Pete followed Patrick’s instruction and went around to the back of the house to the patio doors. Waiting until the lights flicked on in the house and Patrick rounded the corner. He looked much more ruffled up close. His hair was sticking in odd directions and his eyes looked droopy. Pete felt guilty for waking him up, but a quick interruption won’t be so bad.

The glass door slid open after Patrick unlocked it and Pete instantly took a step in to pull him into a hug. Patrick didn’t tried to squirm out of it like he normally would, probably because of his drowsiness. Pete might have lost the amount of time he was holding Patrick to him because he was slightly dozing off on top of his head.

“...Pete?” Patrick questioned after a while of being pressed up against Pete’s chest. “Are you, like, actually okay?”

“I’m fine now, Pattycakes.” Pete mumbled into Patrick’s hair, hoping he drops it so Pete doesn’t have to mention the fact that he hasn’t slept in two days and how Patrick’s smile makes him feel warm inside.

“I know you’re not Pete, but it’s almost three in the morning and I have school tomorrow so just...come upstairs, and _sleep_.” Patrick emphasized, and Pete sometimes forgets that Patrick can read him like a book and him just being there means something is wrong. Pete took a deep breath.

“You weren’t answering your phone and you always answer your phone. You could have been hurt, what would I have done if you were hurt?” Pete said, his voice starting strong but ending in a murmur and a slight crack that Pete would deny later.

“Pete...lets just go to sleep, yeah?” Pete could tell Patrick was being careful with him and Pete didn’t exactly appreciate it but a couple hours of sleep wrapped around Patrick did sound really good right now.

Pete nodded and let Patrick take a step back out of his hold. Keeping his hand wrapped around Pete’s wrist, Patrick tugs and leads his towards the stairs.

Patrick’s room is exactly the same as it always is, a little messy but smells like old incense and just an overall Patrick smell. Pete wishes he could live in this room, pretend the outside world doesn’t exist and never leave, preferably with Patrick.

Pete pulled off his shoes and started climbing up Patrick’s bed, specifically choosing the side that is still warm from when Patrick was sleeping before. He couldn’t see it, but Pete definitely heard Patrick sigh before lying down on the other side of the bed.

“Are you really going to sleep with your jeans on?” Patrick asked as Pete started to steal the blanket and cover himself with it.

“Is that your way of telling me you want them off?”

Patrick huffed and rolled over so he was facing away from Pete. “Do whatever you want, Pete. Just go to sleep.”

Pete took that as permission, and wiggled out of his jeans. Now that he was finally comfortable, he felt the actual weight of his tiredness. He tilted his head slightly and watched Patrick move with each breath, and really, reaching out to pull him in was an instinct. Patrick didn’t seem to care much though.

“Pete, why did you really come down here?” Patrick’s voice was much quieter than before.

“I told you, you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Nobody drives half an hour in the middle of the night because someone didn’t answer text message.”

“I do.” Pete mumbled, on the edge of passing out. His reply must have been enough because Patrick didn’t say anything else. Patrick did, however, turn around and press himself into Pete’s chest.

In Pete’s life he has made many mistakes, but he must have done something right because the six hours of sleep he got with Patrick in his arms was the best nights sleep he’s had in a while. Pete has definitely planned the fourth night of their honeymoon, along with the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Ghosthyear on tumblr for being my beta, u r the best meme. Comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
